


Farm Fresh Apples

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apples, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Fanart, Farmer Clint, Gen, fancomics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you mean, I am supposed to pick the apples by hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farm Fresh Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the Clint has a farm bandwagon on tumblr LOL.  
> Much thanks to the best immoral-crow for the beta *HUGS* And the subsequent brain storming we had of what else can farmer clint do with arrows (wheat cutting, sheep shearing, cow herding.... LOL)


End file.
